penguinchat3fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Seahorseruler
Congrats! your a b-crat now! --unknown4 23:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) RE: sure! --unknown4 23:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are a webmaster along with me! unknown4 14:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Good good u? Uhh The Requests for adminship page is bogus, how can we get 1,500 main edits, even the CPW needs less then that (800+ main) and this wiki almost has no pages.--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 19:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yes please Yes please. Thanks! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 20:57, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes, that would be kind of you to make me a bureaucrat. Thanks for the offer! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Logo Keep it the same but change red to black. unknown4 23:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Great Work! Why, thank you! Even though I, myself, wasn't a player of PC3, I've studied the CPW's article! XD ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Purple How about purple or green? unknown4 23:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Really? Wow, that's so nice of you! If I can get permission from the rest of the admins and bureaucrats on CPW, I'll try to promote you to sysop! No guarantees though! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am squealing with happiness! Usually, when I get excited or am really happy, I make weird noises and laugh really weird! I'll ask my "closest advisor" or my one of my best friends, Shark, if he thinks you should be promoted and I'll go from there. Thanks for being so kind! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you ever so much! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oh My....how can I ever thank you? I don't deserve all this, do I? By the way, I'll see what I can do about that sysop promotion! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yes? Will we restrict userspace edits?-- 23:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 22:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Oops Thanks for the welcome. I tried making the proper image size, but now it's squished together. Should I try to make it able to fit in the frame? --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 22:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Seahorseruler, you know that Rollback is part of administrator right, Uberfuzzy spent many months going around making users who were Rollback and Administrator just Administrator, could you help him out and do it on this wiki, it will lead to no decrease in power, trust me, I've tried back where I'm an admin.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 01:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ? Why did you took rollback powers to everyone who had them? If i'm admin. i dont have rollback powers, only if you give them!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 09:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :) Thank you, thank you. I appreciate it. :) Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Help! Could you please,please,please,PLEASE un-block me on cpw? And i'm sorry for everything! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Answers site Hello! I have created a Penguin Chat 3 Answers site and I would like to know if you like the sound of that. If you do, tell me. The link is here. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100508080400/clubpenguinrocks/images/0/05/Gplate1.GIF 09:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi , happy65 here you know on CP Wiki , yoou have done over 11 thousand edits and a lot on this wiki too . how can you do so many on each wiki ? heres another question , will you make a poll on this wiki ? i did aleready on my page but i deleted it . Happy65 12:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) please can you delete a page delete article penguin chat shop - Owned By Happy65 , someone is getting me in trouble . please can you delete a page delete article penguin chat shop - Owned By Happy65 , someone is getting me in trouble . someone deleted it never mind about the message above it was deleted . Happy65 12:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Before Sorry for vandalizing CPW before just for being too old for CP. --Guess Who!